Memory
by AnnaTopstheWorld
Summary: This was a memory none of them wanted. Continuation is Second Chance. Reviews are food for inspiration.


**Here's my take on the X - Men 2. Ending with Rogue. (Insert disclaimer of choice here.)**

~Jean's view

She heard the dam crack.

-I will if I must.- The thought ran through her head.

Now they had to wait for the water and a painful death with it. Everyone was in the front. All but Jean. She knew what she had to do.

~Rogue's view

- I should do something.- Rogue thought. - Me and my useless mutation. I can't do anything. Everyone else's mutation does something, if only I could hold the water bac... That's it! -

Rogue looked around for Jean but couldn't find her up front. A feeling of dread swept across her, what if she had the same idea. She tentatively looked back and saw Jean limping towards the jet ramp.

Without a seconds hesitation, Rogue walked back. Trying to be as silent as she could be, she slipped off her left glove, reached around to gag the elder red heads mouth and catch her when she fell.

When Rogue touched Jean she felt as if she was on fire. Power coursed through her veins, her eyes burnt and, her head hurt more than it ever did in her life. Then faster than she could blink it was gone. Jean slumped in her arms. Rogue quickly set her down and made sure she was okay.

Then she was gone.

~On The Jet

The ramp started to close and everybody looked back. Cyclopes was by Jeans side in an instant followed by Wolverine.

"What happened?" Cyclopes tried to wake his fiancé.

"I don't know, is she alright?" Wolverine was truly worried.

"Where's Rogue?" Bobby started to panic. Everyone looked around for her.

"She's not here." the professor said his voice thick with grief.

"What do you mean she's not here!"

"Look outside."

They all rushed to the jet window to find her. "Where is she I can't see her." Wolverine started to panic when her scent came cold on the jet. "There she is!" cried Jubilee. She pointed to Rogue who was clutching herself to stay warm in the frosty weather.

"What is she doing out there! Can you lower the ramp, she has to get in here!" Wolverine snapped. Storm tried and tried again but it wouldn't work. "I can't!"

"I'm holding it like that." Jean said, still unconscious.

"What? What is that Jean?" Cyclopes asked, hopeful that she might be rousing.

"I am so sorry but I'm speaking through her."

"Rogue." Bobby rushed to Jeans side.

~Rogue's view

Rogue tread through the snow, almost regretting what she was about to do. She had thought it through, she knew who she was leaving behind. Logan, Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty. They would all get by with out her, she knew it.

She sensed Storm trying to open the jet hatch but she stopped it.

"I can't!" She heard Storm shout in her head.

She reached inside Jeans dormant mind and spoke, "I'm holding it like that."

"What? What is that Jean?" she heard Cyclopes worried voice like a stretched echo.

"I am so sorry but I'm speaking through her." Rogue said.

"Rogue." Bobby's voice echoed through her head.

"Bobby I'm sorry but there's no turning back now."

She listened to Logan bark at someone to go get her, she knew it was Kurt, she put a field around the jet so he couldn't teleport out.

"Bobby, I love you. Tell Kitty and Jubilee that I would never trade a moment with them for the world. Logan you where there when I needed you the most. You became a father figure for me when my own dad threw me out. Thank you all for being family when I had none. Goodbye."

"No, Marie don-" Logan shouted but she closed that part of her mind off. She wasn't far away from the aircraft and she could hear the water crashing through the trees. She saw the wall of water racing towards her. She raised her hands and accessed the telekinetic mutation within the personality. Rogue felt the telekinetic wall build upon itself. When the flood hit the edges of her enclosure. It pushed her back a good three meters.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to hold it more than two minutes but when that time expired the Blackbird was still there. If it couldn't swim, she knew it could float with the current, back from her experience on Ellis Island. Slowly she took one of her hands from the wall and started to lift the flying machine into the air. Then something unexpected happened, instead of feeling cold she started to warm up. She got warmer and warmer until she started to burn. Her head hurt excruciatingly, every single _thought_ invading her mind.

She watched the plane levitate until she was sure it wouldn't flip if one of the waves caught it. Then she let go and as the wave crushed her she let out a blood curdling scream.

~On The Jet

Even from the height they where at, they heard her scream that chilled them to the bone. The jet was able to stay in air once she lifted it.

This was a memory they never even knew could exist. She was always there despite her unwanted mutation. For Charles, she would know just when Kitty and Jubilee needed to stop being annoying, guilty of begging for the keys to go to the mall. For Bobby, she would know exactly when he needed to go out and watch a good action movie. For Wolverine, she would sit down and listen to his seemingly endless rants on how he couldn't remember anything from before fifteen years ago. Then she would sit with him and watch the Canadian games with him.

Everyone was in silence, the only noise was Bobby's sobbing. They couldn't stay there long so in a matter of minutes they where on there way back to New York. With heavy hearts and heavier silence they where there in a few hours and no one spoke above a whisper for a couple of days.

This damaged the teams inner works. Logan didn't come out of his room and a cloud fell over the school when the forecast said sunny. The depression was just starting.

The End

**Oh, look a review button click it, you know you want to. Please no flames. Might continue depends on reviews.**


End file.
